Interdit
by NaliaMalefoy
Summary: Quand on a enfreint toutes les règles, que reste-t-il? Quelques souvenirs. Quelques douleurs.


**Hello les amis ! Voilà, une petite OS sans grande prétention !**

 **Bonne lecture,**

 _Je l'avais su. En te voyant, je l'avais sur tout de suite, que c'était la fin. Nous savions qu'elle était inéluctable, depuis le début. Pourtant j'y avais cru, tellement fort._

 _Nous avions eu nos moments de joies immenses, de passions intenses et de rires fous. C'était fini, la réalité nous rattrapait, dure._

 _C'était la guerre, tu avais ton camp et moi le mien, nous étions fait pour être ennemis. J'avais vendu mon âme au diable, je le savais mais tant pis, j'en redemandais, j'en voulais plus. Tu étais ce que j'avais toujours voulu._

 _-C'est fini Hermione, as-tu dit en t'approchant de moi._

 _Dans cette chambre décrépie et mal famée où nous nous retrouvions pour quelques moments volés, je sentis mon cœur se serrer._

 _Tu as ouverts tes bras et j'ai rêvé de m'y blottir._

 _-D'accord, ai-je dit, aussi fermement qu'il m'était possible de le faire, ignorant ton invitation._

 _Je sentais les larmes se rassembler devant mes yeux alors que mes jambes flageolaient. Refusant de me laisser aller devant toi, qui étais si stoïque, j'ai ravalé mes sanglots et relevé la tête._

 _-Mya…_

 _Ton souffle à trouver son écho en moi et j'ai frissonné tout au long de ma colonne vertébrale._

 _Tu as fait deux pas vers moi et, avant que je n'aie pu esquisser le moindre geste, tes bras m'ont entourée, me serrant contre toi avec force._

 _Je n'ai pas pu tenir mes sanglots plus longtemps, je me suis effondrée dans la chaleur de ton étreinte, ta bouche caressant doucement mes cheveux._

 _-J'aurais voulu que ça ne s'arrête jamais, as-tu murmuré, la voix rauque._

 _Je me souviens avoir relevé les yeux vers toi. Je me souviens avoir plongé mon regard dans tes prunelles grises, qui brillaient comme jamais. Je me souviens que ta bouche a trouvé la mienne avec douceur, puis avec passion. Je me souviens que cette nuit-là, nous nous sommes aimés plus que jamais._

 _En vérité, je garde la moindre de tes caresses, le moindre de tes baisers, le moindre de tes regards à tout jamais dans ma mémoire. Ils sont mes plus beaux souvenirs, mes plus précieux._

 _Et surtout, je garde ces quelques mots glissés au creux de mon oreille cette nuit-là. Ces quelques mots, que nous pensions si fort mais que nous ne disions pas. Ces trois petits mots qui nous promettaient la mort. Nous n'avions pas le droit de les ressentir mais tu sais, l'interdit à un goût savoureux. Nous les avons tous enfreints, les interdits._

 _Avant même le lever de l'alouette, nous nous sommes quittés. Sans plus vraiment d'émotions, c'était trop tard. Nous n'avions plus rien à nous dire, nous avions déjà tout répétés. J'y serais pourtant restée, dans tes bras. J'y serais morte, c'était l'endroit parfait._

 _Sauf que ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça, je n'ai pas eu cette chance._

 _Nous avons repris le chemin de nos vies, toi dans les forces du mal que tu détestais pourtant et moi dans cette résistance à laquelle je croyais de moins en moins._

 _J'en ai versé des larmes, seule dans ma chambre, en songeant à ton sourire. Je ne rêvais que de toi, je ne pensais qu'à toi. A chaque fois que l'un d'entre nous revenait de mission et faisait le bilan des victimes, je retenais mon souffle jusqu'à la fin, priant pour que ton nom n'y figure pas._

 _Quand ils avaient fini, je retenais un sourire. Je repensais sans cesse à une phrase que tu répétais, tu t'en souviens ? « Je ne suis pas immortel, je suis juste doué pour éviter les problèmes »._

 _Je te croyais de plus en plus, tu semblais en effet éviter les ennuis._

 _Tu n'as pas pu échapper à la bataille finale malheureusement, tu n'as pas pu éviter les combats et les morts qui sont tombés. J'ai appris que tu avais tué Seamus. J'ai su par après que c'était pour abréger ses souffrances. Je sais aussi que tu m'as sauvé de Bellatrix, Luna t'as vu._

 _Moi tu sais, j'ai été blessée et évacuée rapidement. J'imagine – peut être que j'espère – que ça t'as soulagé._

 _Quand je me suis réveillée à l'hôpital, quelques jours plus tard, Harry avait gagné et les morts se comptaient en trop grands nombres. J'ai demandé lesquels, des deux côtés, mais personne n'a dit ton nom alors j'ai espéré, très fort._

 _Il a encore fallu plusieurs jours pour que j'apprenne que tu étais innocenté, grâce aux témoignages de Luna et de Dean, qui avaient assisté à tes deux actes de courage. J'ai beau savoir que tu n'aimes pas beaucoup de ce mot, moi j'étais très fière de toi._

 _Alors j'ai attendu. Attendu que tu reviennes vers moi, attendu que tu réapparaisses dans ma vie. Pendant des heures, des jours, des semaines, des mois. J'ai guetté la moindre lettre, le moindre coup à ma porte, la moindre tête blonde dans la foule._

 _Sauf que tu n'es pas réapparu et je ne cesse de me demander pourquoi. Tous ces risques étaient-ils vains ? As-tu finalement décidé que ça n'en valait pas la peine ?_

 _Je ne le saurais jamais. J'arrête la course, mon chronomètre est fatigué._

 _Le seul mot qu'il me reste c'est adieu mais je ne l'aime pas beaucoup. Je me contenterais d'un au revoir. Va savoir, peut-être ne m'as-tu pas trouvé ici, peut-être me trouveras-tu là-bas._

Les yeux embués, les joues trempées, Drago releva la tête vers la stèle sur laquelle il s'était appuyé pour lire la lettre. Doucement, il se redressa, déliant ses jambes douloureuses.

Il posa un bouquet de rose rouges contre la pierre, sur laquelle on pouvait lire

 **« Hermione Granger. Lionne et combattante. »**

Une larme coula à nouveau, tombant lourdement sur le marbre.

-Tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps d'arriver, Mya. Tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de te retrouver, dans les décombres de la guerre. Ce n'est rien tu sais, je te pardonne volontiers, sache simplement que tu valais tous les interdits et tous les combats du monde. Je t'ai aimé si fort, je t'aimerais encore demain et probablement encore très longtemps.

Il recula de quelques pas, sans lâcher des yeux le nom gravé.

-N'aie pas peur, petite lionne, de ce monde inconnu. Tu n'y resteras pas seule longtemps.

Alors, sur cette promesse informulée, il fit demi-tour et sortit du cimetière. Le ciel gris annonçait une tempête et dans son cœur, c'était un torrent de douleur qui déferlait.

 **The end. J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis.**


End file.
